Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices, such as mobile devices, are increasingly using speech recognition in order to receive and act in response to spoken input from a user. Voice interfaces on mobile devices are often structured as a set of actions that the user can take, to which additional input such as places, contact names, times or search queries can be given. To use such a voice interface, a user may provide speech input that identifies an action followed by an object of the action.